The Astounding Alienwoman
by popsensation
Summary: A seemingly young woman is found near the wreckage of a fallen space ship. As she comes to grips with how inhuman she is, she finds solace and friendship with the help of five equally inhuman companions. A Monsters vs Aliens fanfiction. Slight ckroachXSusan if you squint.
1. It came from Kansas City

A/N Yes, this is a Monsters vs Aliens fanfiction. Don't like it, backspace your ass out of here, if not stick around and read.

This is a story about a fan character I've had created for a long time. Like all the MvA monsters, she's based loosely on an old 1950's sci-fi thriller which I will not mention. (if you can guess the movie, which I doubt anyone will, a character of your choosing will get an awesome cameo appearance in a future chapter). Character may seem Mary-Sueish, but hey, we can't all create _AWESOME_ and _UNIQUE_ characters, now can we?

**All characters are copyrighted by their respective creators. **

_Except for the two rednecks, the mob of angry American citizens and of coarse, the _Alienwoman

* * *

"Ah' tol' you I saw it fall this way."

"Come on, Earl... What if it's one of them _Aaa- LIENS_? 'Member those?"

"Yah I 'member yah' fool, now keep quiet so's I can think straight."

Two men made their way through the forest located behind their farm, their double-barrel shotguns poised and at the ready to blast apart whatever it was that had disturbed their work. It was late in the afternoon when something large and metallic had fallen from the sky, crashing through the forest, leaving behind broken trees and a giant mushroom shaped cloud of smoke that continued to billow hours after the crash. The two men had been hard at work, tending to the livestock on their farm when they had witnessed the ball of fire fall from the sky. Due to the recent alien invasion scare, both men wasted no time in arming themselves and ordering the local sheriff to '_come an' check it out_'. It was now well into the night as the men continued to trek through the forest, searching for any sign of the object's crash landing. The forest was surprisingly silent before one of the men spoke again.

"I really think we oughta' wait fur' the sheriff. What if ar' guns ain't enough tah' take down whatevers' in that space ship?" The man said, quivering silently as he followed obediently behind the man in front.

"If yur' gonna get cold feet now Bobby, then git' back home and wait with the wives. Otherwise, quite yur' yammerin' and get up here." The man named Earl responded, looking scornfully over his shoulder.

"I still don't think we oughta go alone – Hey Earl! Lookit' there, I think we found it."

"That ain't it, dumby that's just the mark it left."

"Holy Gee, Earl lookit' that. That there's one giant skid mark. I'll bet it leads 'bout a yard into tha' forest."

Earl bent down and surveyed the track the unknown object left behind. The object had to have been massive in order for it to have left behind such a gigantic fissure in the ground. The gulf had to have been no less then 10 to 15 feet in diameter, and the wreckage of broken trees and upturned boulders kept no secrets from the two dimwitted investigators. Standing up and cracking his back slightly, Earl followed the trail against the constant whining from the man named Bobby.

Minutes had passed by agonizingly slow for the two men, but as they crept closer to the fallen object, the signs became more and more apparent that they were getting closer. Tree trucks continued to smolder, as the red hot embers ate away at their bark, leaves and fallen branches laid haphazardly across the giant divot in the ground. As the men trekked closer and closer still, Bobby's constant pleading and moaning became even more aggravating for Earl. Finally the larger man turned on the spot, dropping his gun to his side and bellowing over Bobby's constant protests.

"_SHUT IT WILL YA'?_ I can't _stand _it. If ya' open yer' trap one more gash dern' time, Bobby I'll blow it clean off yer' face, yah' hear?"

But the expression on Bobby's freckled face turned from shock to utter horror. His eyes were glued to the spot located behind Earl. Bobby lifted his trembling hand, pointing an equally trembling finger over Earl's shoulder.

"Ear-Earl, lookit' behind you..." He said in a quivering voice.

As Earl turned to face the cause of Bobby's fear, his own expression dropped, his eyes bulging and his jaw slack against his doubled chin. There, no more then a yard away from them, stood a massive crater, filled with what could only be described as a metallic spacecraft the size of a large truck. Smoke enveloped the craft, blocking it momentarily from view, before a loud hissing noise broke out across the tense atmosphere, causing both of the men to raise their guns in response, ready to take out whatever tentacled alien that surfaced. As the hissing faded, Earl; still shocked and trembling almost as bad as Bobby, stepped timidly towards the space ship, his shotgun raised to shoulder height.

"Whatever you are, Alien yah' better come out here right now 'fore I fill you full a buckshot." Earl shouted against his better judgment.

As if in response, the ship emitted a luminescent blue light from it's interior. Both men stopped in their tracks, guns at the ready. Finally, a figure appeared out of the crater, climbing it's way up the steep hill. The men squinted their eyes, straining against the bright blue glow and vapor that continued to encase the ship. The figure made it's way up the edge of the hole and stood erect against the backdrop of the ethereal light show behind it. Both men gasped as their eyes bugged nearly out of their sockets, dropping their guns to their side.

Standing before them, was a small seemingly petite figure, with a shapely body, and feminine hips. The alien stood picturesquely against the wreckage, stark still and soundlessly observing the scene before it. Bobby spoke, braking the awkward silence between both parties.

"Holy moley, Earl. It's a... _Woman_."

Eyes goggling at the sight that laid before them, both men gaped like two landed fish, gasping for air. Overcome by the prospect of an alien woman, Earl stepped forward, his shotgun lulling lazily by his side as he crossed the gulf. The _alienwoman _did not budge, even after Earl and Bobby came closer and closer, stopping finally, leaving nothing but a five foot gap between them. It wasn't until Earl cleared his throat, did the _alienwoman_ finally turn on her heels, causing the men to outwardly sigh. She stood a good 5 inches or so off the ground with long platinum blonde hair and large almost childlike green eyes that stared with innocent bewilderment and shock. She gazed wordlessly back at the men, as they gaped at her. Earl stepped forward and cleared his throat a second time, completely at a lose for words. Finally, he spoke.

"Welcome to Earth Ma'am." He grinned awkwardly at his cliché acknowledgment holding his hand out, an unspoken peace treaty between the human race and this interstellar bombshell.

The _alienwoman_ stared intently at the man's outstretched hand, and then at the large gun he held in his other one, her suspicious glare speaking volumes for her wariness. Silently aware of her distrusting expression, Earl lifted the gun out to the side of him; causing the girl to inadvertently tense, her back stiffing slightly, and placed his weapon on the ground, pushing it away with his foot. Behind him however, Bobby's all to familiar protests cut through the tensions yet again.

"Earl, what ar' yah' doin'?" He yelled in response.

"Shut it Bobby, don't scare her anymore then she already is."

The girl stared at Earl's outstretched hand, not knowing exactly what he wanted her to do with it. She gazed at it as the men continued to bicker. She lifted her own gloved hand slightly in response, reaching out timidly with the air of a naïve, inquisitive child. Nonetheless terrified by their sudden intrusion, slowly her trembling hand made contact with Earl's. The outcome however was not the flight of doves, or waving banners with peace signs painted on them. Almost instantly upon contact, Earl dropped to the ground, his eyes wide with silent fear and his mouth agape as if frozen in the middle of a scream. The girl reached her hand back and stared open mouthed at Earl, then at the equally shocked face of Bobby. She stuttered as she glanced at her hand, then back down at Earl. Slowly she began to form the words '_I didn't know_', before Bobby; screaming at the top of his lungs '_ALIEN INVASION_', took off in the opposite direction, dropping his gun, his hands raised comically over his head. It was awhile after Bobby left screaming, before the girl tore her shocked gaze off Earl's somewhat lifeless form. She looked down at her hands, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Her voice wavering with fright and disbelief. She stammered the words '_I didn't mean to_' as the sound of shouting and flickering beams of lights woke her from her stupor.

As the shouting mob grew in volume, the girl took a startled step backwards, before falling nearly 10 feet into the large chasm left behind by her giant vessel. She groaned loudly and pulled herself up and out of the crater, looking over her shoulder as the high beams from the searchlights caught her eyes, wearing an expression only a startled deer could replicate.

"Hold it right there you _murderer._" Shouted a faceless being from the group. "Take another step and we'll blast you back ter' wherever you came from."

As the blue light died away and the vapors and smoke from the space ship now mingled with the bright white beams from the groups flashlights, the girl got slowly to her feet, all-the-while trembling and crying. As the sounds of clicking guns and loud shouts of amazement and hostility choked her with fright, the girl took a single step backwards, then sprinted off into the forest. She ran as fast as her feet would carry, never noticing the speed in which she ran as she ducked and dodged the loud ricochet of the mob's weapons cracking off the nearby trees. Glancing momentarily over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed, the girl failed to notice the upturned root of a tree, causing her to trip and fly nearly several feet forward, smashing unceremoniously into the hard unforgiving earth. Gripping her nails into the dirt, she stumble a few times before she steadied herself completely. Rubbing the side of her face that broke her fall, she took a single step forward before crumbling back to her knees with a loud yelp. Tenderly massaging her twisted ankle, the girl chanced another worried glance over her shoulder as the yells and flashing lights continued to catch up with her. Breathing heavily through gritted teeth and flaring nostrils, she got to her feet, biting back the throbbing pain of her ankle as she continued to run forward.

She ran in this agonizing fashion for several minutes before the trees of the forest began to brake apart, the sight of an abandon stretch of road creeping slowly into vision. Not realizing that being out in the open was just as bad as being caught at point blank range, the girl stepped out of the last bit of low hanging bramble, and examined the stretch of highway that lay before her. She glanced left and right, her eyes finally settling on the large expanse of flat grassland before her. Wincing at the pain that crept from her ankle to her calf she realized all to late that she had no were to run, she was trapped. The sound of shouts echoed out of the forest like a horrifying reminder of the fate that awaited her, she turned just in time to see the first armed man brake through the forest, gasping with exhaustion. He raised his gun and pointed the flashlight at the her, choking on the orders he was determined to throw at her.

"Get – down – on the ground – _NOW_." He shouted between gasping breathes, however never moving from the spot he stood at, even after the girl had gotten abidingly onto her knees.

Shaking from fear and exhaustion, the girl raised her hands into the air, surrendering herself to the group of men that continued to collect before her. Searchlights blazed before her, the light reflecting off of the shimmering white suit she wore. Tears continued to cascade from her glassy eyes, her rosy cheeks tear stained and glistening. Slowly, the men moved to surround her, not one of them daring enough to make physical contact. As if ready to take command, a large man stepped forward, his gun raised above his head.

"This is fer' my brother, yah' _monster_." Bringing the butt of his gun down in a striking motion, the man knocked the girl out with one single hit. Forcing her unconscious form to fall forward, men still collection around her, wearing the same expressions of awe, as the lifeless form of the _alienwoman _laid undisturbed on the highway.

* * *

A/N Well that's the beginning of it... I plan on writing more, and hopefully I do because I have alot of great plots and twists this story can take, but if you don't see another chapter within the next week, it might take a tiddy bit long to post. ( I loose interest very easily).

Review, don't review, it doesn't bother me... I'll continue to post with or without the verbal appraisal of others.


	2. THEM!

_ All respective characters © by their respective owners. You know... those people at Dreamworks._

* * *

Meanwhile in Las Vegas, Nevada mayhem flooded the streets of the once vibrant and luminescent city. Everywhere tourists and locals alike were swept up in the sea of panic as numerous explosions could be heard throughout the streets as cars erupted into flames, and fires spread from nearby foliage and buildings. It was panic, sheer and utter panic! People scattered, bumping occasionally into one another as street lamps toppled to the ground and debris rained down from the sky. Just then a mechanical voice rang out from the location of an overturned semi-truck where three rather horrifying figures crouched, scanning the chaos before them with fearful eyes.

"_Monsters, what's your position?"_

"Somewhere between screwed and lost cause, sir!"

"_What? Speak up boys, I can't hear you over the sounds of terror and bedlam!" _The voice crackled again.

"General, it's horrible! Their everywhere! The whole metropolis is doomed to burn to the ground unless we find the location of the nest itself!" Stated a man that resembled both bug and human, his large eyes searching the radio he held in his hands frantically for a clear alternative to the current situation.

"_That's wonderful, Dr. C. Now tell me the bad news." _The voice responded sounding somewhat lighthearted given the current situation at hand.

"Doctor, if I may..." The man, or man _FISH_ from before said, removing the radio from the bug man's hands and ranting loudly at the mechanical voice within the radio. "Cars are exploding, buildings are on fire and we have hundreds of people either injured or giant fire-breathing ant chow!" He huffed and panted angrily. "Other then that the cities pretty nice... Boys, I smell some paid vacation time." The fish man sighed with a far off look in his eyes before the one known as 'Dr. C' snatched the radio from his hands angrily, his long antenna twitching.

"Let's do try and be a bit more serious, Link. With the way our current mission is going there wont _BE_ a city to visit in the future!"

Suddenly, a small mob of terrified people ran past the stationed monsters, screaming over the already raucous chorus of the city. What followed closely behind the terrified pedestrians must have been, without a doubt the cause of the cities current status. Two ants, each roughly the size of a cow halted their pursuit as their ugly, reddish heads twitched in the direction of the upturned truck, their antenna flicking to and fro and large eyes scanning the area before them.

Before the two half-men bickering over the radio had time to notice the bovine sized insects no more then 20 feet away, the third and oddest looking of the trio (a large, blue, cycloptic blob) pointed a gelatinous hand at the two stationed insects.

"Hey guys, there they are!" The blob stated nonchalantly, as a dopey smile stretched across what appeared to be it's face.

Dr. C and the one he called Link halted their argument immediately, their eyes wide with surprise as they turned their heads slowly in the direction of the ants, who's intentions were no longer on the group of humans they had been pursuing previously. Slowly the ants bewilderment evaporated as deadly intent overcame their senses, gnashing their giant beaks together as red hot saliva dribbled dangerously from their jaws. Screeching loudly, the pair charged forward at the monstrous trio, swelling their abdomens with air as they scurried.

"I think they missed us." The blue blob stated before Dr. C and Link darted out from behind the stationed vehicle in the opposite direction the mob had been heading. Quickly Dr. C looked back over his shoulder and shouted, "Run B.O.B, run!"

But before the blob called B.O.B turned to heed the warning given to him, an ant let loose a spray of red hot fire, nearly engulfing B.O.B's entire form. With newly found vigor he ran, or slithered quickly after his retreating comrades, surpassing their speed with his own before shouting as he passed by, "Run guys, run!"

The ants followed quickly behind, ignoring the shouts and panicked screams of humans they passed in their pursuit of these larger, more impressive enemies.

Jumping over trash cans and rubbish that littered the streets, Dr. C, Link and B.O.B turned the corner of a building, making their way down a deserted alleyway trying desperately to shake their pursuers only to find their way barred by a large building. They were trapped! The only way out was back through the mouth of the alley, which was quickly blocked by the hissing and crunching of the two ants behind them. The three backed away slowly as the ants advanced, the one named Link breathlessly addressing Dr.C.

"If you have any ideas, now would be a good time to use them"

Quickly, as if remembering something very important, Dr. C's hand disappeared within the folds of his lab coat, removing a small, odd looking gadget. Obviously happy with what he now held in his hands, he threw his head back and cackled vehemently towards the smoke filled night sky. He was about to say something to express his glee at the positive change of events before, within the blink of an eye, B.O.B swiped the gadget from his hands and threw it at the slowly advancing ants, who now watched curiously as the object sailed toward them. Dr.C and Link watched in horror as their only means of self defense flew across the alley way and made contact comically with the head of one of the ants, momentarily bewildering it as it shook off the miner affects of the contact.

"B.O.B..." Dr. C whimpered. " What have you..."

Speaking as if realization of the situation kicked in, B.O.B squinted his eye and stated in a slow, monotonous tone. "That wasn't the grenade was it?"

"No! That was not..." But before Dr. C could finish his rant, the sounds of thunderous footfalls shook the alley way and rattled nearby windows.

As the stomping intensified, the murderous expressions of the ants dropped as they began backing away from the alley way, fear glimmering in their large, ebony colored orbs. The ants were just about to turn thorax and run when they were greeted by the shoes of a ginormous, 50 foot tall woman! Smirking viciously down, the woman kicked her massive foot out, sending one ant zooming into the wall of a nearby building and stomping her other foot down hard upon the remaining ant, causing a sickening crunch to squelch loudly.

Looking upon the gruesome mess on the sole of her shoe, the woman's face tightened into a grimace as she wiped the remains of the ant on the roof of a two story building.

Making his way out from the alleyway, Dr. C practically skipped towards the giantess making a face as he avoid the mess left on the street. Stammering, he clenched at his chest, "Oh Susan it's so good to see you! You can't image the trouble we've been having with these... _THINGS_!"

"_THINGS_?" Link questioned with an air of amusement as he 'knuckle walked' his way forward. "Aren't you, like... pretty much related?" Snorting, he stood besides Dr. C and grinned fiendishly.

Sniffing and crossing his arms in response, Dr. C stated huffily as he gestured towards the remains of the ant. "I would no more consider these primitive, barbaric, fire-breathing _FIENDS _my relations then I would a crustacean. And I am quite offended that you would even _jokingly_ make that assumption."

"Yeah, yeah." Link retorted, waving the doctor off. "Don't get your suspenders in a twist." Averting his attention to the giantess named Susan, he cracked a thankful smile as the female behemoth bent her knee as to make less of a distance between the three monsters and herself. "And where have you been? We almost had the nest location figured out before we got separated."

"Sorry guys." She apologized as she placed an arm over her bent knee. "I would have come sooner, but there was a massive road block on one of highways leading out of the city. Insectasaurus and I were clearing the way when I remembered the rest of the plan. Any ideas on where these things are coming from?"

"Not yet, however the idea just came to me when you showed up." Dr. C stated as he placed an arm behind his back and examined the remains of the ant. "If my knowledge of _Formicidae _biology is as accurate as I undoubtedly assume it is, these ants are just soldiers, mindless drones sent forth when danger is detected close to the nest. If we can trace them back to their colony, we will almost assuredly find the queen."

"Assuming of course your right, doc... How do we find the colony, let alone get _IN _without being attacked by more of those guys." Link asked.

"An astute question my good friend. One in which I am glad you brought up." Dr. C stated as he quickly made his way to an overturned dumpster and began ferreting around in it. "The way we locate the nest is to firstly, create a diversion, a way to draw them out by using simple vibrations and pheromones. A common ants sense of eyesight is fairly poor, and I speculate these mutants pose no exception."

Stopping mid explanation, the bug doctor made an excited noise as he dropped what contents he had collected from the dumpster onto the ground and made his way to an abandoned electronics shop across the street. Jumping through the smashed-in windows, Dr. C continued his explanation loudly as the others followed his deserted form curiously.

"Simply put," The doctor started as sounds of objects being tossed aside and crashes echoed within the shop. " we stomp around, make a big fuss and watch from the skies. By then we're bound to see where the little blighters are coming from... Ah-ha!"

Shouting from within the ruins of the building, Dr. C jumped out of the building dragging behind him what appeared to be a large stereo system. Quickly he began dismantling it, throwing aside objects that appeared to be useless and scattering important looking do-dads amongst the rubbish he collected before. Slowly he began piecing together what appeared to be a rather ludicrous looking head contraption.

Frowning and knitting his already conjoined brow together, Link watched as the doctor continued his mad creation. "And how about the staying alive part?"

Suddenly Dr. C exclaimed, momentarily shocking Link, he turned on a dime carrying what appeared to be a cranium sized head piece. The wires and spark plugs that interwove over top emitting an odd blue, pulsating electrical field.

"Gentlemen!... Lady." Dr. C stated sheepishly up at Susan's now flushed features as she grinned down at him. "This beautiful piece of machinery is what will keep us safe when we get into the colony... It disrupts the vibrations and electrical impulses in the surrounding vicinity, causing confusion and chaos amongst the ants. In other words, they wont even know we're there! As long as we keep out of reach of course." The doctor finished, eying the goo-y remains of the ant with unknown intent.

"Wow, great work Dr. Cockroach..." Susan said with sincerity. "One of your best inventions."

"Oh, you flatter me, dear." Dr. Cockroach said, and odd blush creeping into his features as he continued to grin.

Link grunted and rolled his eyes as the two continued to exchange coy smiles. "That's great and all, but can't they smell?" He questioned lamely.

Just then B.O.B shrieked as he 'danced' away from the goo-y puddle on the ground. "Eh! It's on me! Get it off, get it off!"

Suddenly Dr. Cockroach exclaimed "Great idea, B.O.B..."

"Huh" B.O.B questioned.

"Gentlemen," Dr. Cockroach stated making his way towards the gruesome goo pile B.O.B had unwittingly stepped into. " We're going to have to go incognito."

Every ones face dropped into a sickening grimace, Link being to first to speak up.

"Uh-uh, no way am I putting that stuff anywhere _NEAR _me,"

But before he had time to protest any further, Dr. Cockroach turned to B.O.B

"B.O.B, do you still have the radio on you?"

"U-uuh, I think so..." B.O.B said as he searched the area around him, looked down and noticed the radio floating within his gelatinous form. Grinning, he reached a hand down and fished out the radio. The mechanical voice from before yelled frantically as the radio was brought back to the surface, not sounding at all pleased.

"_Answer me right now! What is going on out there?"_

Quickly Dr. Cockroach snatched the radio from B.O.B and bashfully responded to the voice. "My apologies, General. We got a little... side tracked."

"_Do you have a handle on the situation yet?_" The voice questioned, it's tone dropping a frequency.

"General Monger, sir. I think we have a plan." A sinister grin stretching over the doctors' features.

* * *

Some time after...

Panic and fear was all she could think of at the moment. The last thing she could remember was the way those men had cornered her, spot lights flashing and fire arms pointing in her direction. And the way that man's face, frozen with fear seemed to continuously work it's way back to the surface of her mind. Locked in a holding cell somewhere unknown to her, she sat on a cold, metallic bench, her knees pulled up tightly into her chest and arms wrapped protectively around herself. Her eyes swelled with tears as she rocked herself back and forth. She sniffled deeply as she tried coming to grips with everything that seemed to have happened within the span of less then a day.

Praying the man from before wasn't dead, she removed the black, latex looking glove from her hand and examined the skin of her palm. Slowly she turned her hand left to right, trying in vain to find an anomaly that would have caused those men to call her a _monster_.

Suddenly the door to the cell creaked open, revealing the tall burly form of the officer that had knocked her out. He glared at her momentarily before indicating to her to get to her feet.

Obediently the girl stood awkwardly, favoring the ankle she had twisted on her run and lowered her head, no longer able to stomach the death stare the man was giving her.

" You know what to do, _girl_." Saying the word girl as if the word had absolutely nothing to do with the figure that stood before him. "If you so much as turned your head the wrong way, we shoot you dead, got it?"

" Yes, sir." She responded meekly, making her way towards the door and the armed sheriff.

"Ah!" The man exclaimed pointing his weapon defensively, halting the girl in her steps. "Not to fast. Or close... Understand? Aint no way I'm touching you."

Stepping back from the doorway, he allowed the girl to exit, revealing a short concrete corridor and two equally armed police officers. Slowly the three officers escorted the girl into a small, empty white room with nothing more then a coffee stained table and two chairs both on opposite sides of each other. Indicating her to take a seat, the girl sat down preparing herself for the endless interrogation she was sure was coming.

Minutes passed into hours as the officer continuously badgered her with question after question, some repetitive some new. The girl answered as best she could with, "I don't know what happened, I just shook that mans' hand and he fell to the ground." and "I don't know how I got there, sir." She would ask continuously who and where she was, but after the first dozen times of silence from the officer she stopped and just proceeded to repeat the same answers over and over.

The sheriff was loosing his patience with her. She could tell. She got the feeling a few times he'd like nothing more then to strike what he felt was the truth from her, but like the other men he refused even _FEARED_ touching her. He was about to get to his feet and begin shouting nonsensically at her when an intercom somewhere overhead blared out mechanically.

"_Sheriff, you're gonna have'ta stop that interrogation for a moment, there's a man with a badge here to see yah. I b'lieve it's 'bout that girl._"

"What" The sheriff gruffly questioned loudly. "Crud... You stay here!" He said firmly pointing an accusing finger at the girl. "You'll stay here if you know what's good for yah... Boys," He stated to the two armed escorts from before, "Keep a keen eye no this one." then made his way out of he room.

The girl sat in silence for a few moments, unsure of what the future held for her. A lifetime in a cell was all that came to mind. Minutes ticked by on the clock overhead which seemed like an eternity, however the sheriff reappeared in the doorway looking irritated and more angry than when he had left. He was followed closely by a stern looking man in a military like uniform. He looked at the girl momentarily, cracked the smallest of smiles and turned to the sheriff, who was huffing like a winded rhinoceros under his breath.

"Thank you gentlemen for your cooperation, I promise you this won't be but a minute." The general stated as he made his way towards the girl and the table she was stationed at. She eyed him suspiciously, he tolerance for men in uniforms growing very scarce.

"Don't!" The three officers shouted as the man made his way to the center of the room, arms raised mid cautionary warning.

"If you don't mind gentlemen, I can take it from here." He stated as he crossed his arms formally behind his back.

"I'd be careful if I was you, sir." One of the officers said shaking in his boots.

"Yeah, she dropped poor farmer Earl like a bag a' dirt just by touchin' his hand."

"Dully noted. Gentlemen if you don't mind. I'd like to continue this interrogation in private."

"Suit yerself." The sheriff replied dryly, removing himself from the room, his officers following suit behind him.

After the door shut behind them, the general waited a few seconds before stating. "So... You knocked a grown man clean off his feet just by touching his hand. Impressive."

"I'm sorry sir, but is that man..." She couldn't bring herself to finish her question.

"Dead?" The general helped?

She looked at him imploringly.

"No, he ain't dead. Just knocked cold. He's fine now."

An enormously relief was taken off the girl's shoulders and she sighed gently, allowing her body to slide slightly down the back of the chair. But then a thought came to her head

"Wait. How long has that man been okay?"

"Couple hours perhaps. Or so the doctors say."

"Then, why were those officers constantly questioning me and treating me like a criminal?" She asked, anger slowly bubbling to the surface of her docile demeanor.

"Because you knocked a man momentarily unconscious." The general laughed as if it was common knowledge normal people were not gifted with such talents. "Many don't take kindly to that sort thing. Especially not since resent events."

"Then why are you here?" She asked through squinted eyes. "Are you here to make fun of me, too."

"Not at all ma'am. In fact I'm here to get you out, so to speak. My name is W.R Monger... General W.R Monger. I'll explain in detail once I finagle your bail." General Monger stated as he turned and made for the door in a rigid way.

"Ha!" The girl laughed. " I doubt their going to let a _monster _like me out into the world." She scoffed as she emphasized the word monster and looked down coldly at her lap.

" _You _a monster?" The General stated." You ain't seen nothin' yet." He grinned as he closed the door leaving the girl behind to think over the mysterious implication of his statement.

* * *

A/N - Well that's that for chapter 2, and I gotta say it came alot easier than i thought... Perhaps because it's so poorly put together XD. I just HAD to get this story out of my head already! Anyways it most likely could have been better, and there might be a few slip ups and what not, but I've done the best I can for now, and will leave it all in good time to revise.

Now there are a few things I feel need to be mentioned. The concept for the giant, fire-breathing ants was not all my doing. Based off a black and white B-Movie in 1954 titled THEM! which was what the chapter was named after, a bomb explode causing the mutation of the ants in the desert. For further information on the movie you can look on google. The concept of the ants, like I've said, is NOT mine however somewhat of a homage or a 'tipping-of-the-hat' to the classic early 1950's to late 60's B-movie style monster Monsters vs Aliens is famous for.

And lastly, if anyone can name the exact title of the 1957 movie in which the concept for the 'Alienwoman' was based off of, you get a virtual smile :).

Hopefully chapter 3 goes as smoothly as this one. If you notice any flaws and fault or out of character-ness, please let me know. Oh and a little Dr. CockraochXSusan fluff... I think that pairing is quite cute and innocent ^-^


End file.
